Niebieski Tajfun
:Być może szukałeś Deep Typhoon z ''Sonic Rush Adventure, lub odcinka Sonic X o nazwie Błękitny Tajfun.'' |Używający = *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower (kapitan) *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese *Christopher Thorndyke *Cosmo|Użycie = *Transport *Walka}} – statek kosmiczny zaprojektowany przez Tailsa. Pojawia się w serialu anime Sonic X. Przez cały trzeci sezon serialu był głównym środkiem transportu Sonica i jego przyjaciół. Opis Niebieski Tajfun to ogromny i bardzo długi statek kosmiczny w kolorach głównie bieli. Posiada też niebieskie i żółte akcenty. Na dziobie statek posiada długi pas startowy z palmami. Niebieski Tajfun posiada dwa mostki kapitańskie. Drugi mostek jest zapasowy i został skonstruowany przez Tailsa na wypadek zniszczenia pierwszego. Z tyłu Niebieski Tajfun posiada duży silnik odrzutowy. Statek zasilany jest przez Główny Szmaragd. Statek kosmiczny posiada różnego rodzaju broń. Może strzelać rakietami i laserami. Na dziobie znajduje się żółte działo - generator pola czasoprzestrzennego. Generuje on teleport w kształcie pierścienia. Niebieski Tajfun może dzięki niemu szybciej podróżować w kosmosie, albo też przenosić inne statki do dalszych miejsc. Statek posiada również generator osłon. Jego najpotężniejsza broń to Działo Naddźwiękowe. Pozwala wystrzelić Sonica/Shadowa kiedy ci wykonują swój Spin Attack. Działo nadaje im bardzo dużą siłę i pozwala zniszczyć większość potężnych przeciwników, w tym dużą część Metarexów, jednym strzałem. Wewnątrz Niebieski Tajfun posiada wiele korytarzy i pomieszczeń. Są tutaj m.in. sypialnie, sala balowa, hangar dla statków kosmicznych, oraz pomieszczenie w którym umieszczony jest Główny Szmaragd. Niebieski Tajfun posiada też dobrą obronę wewnętrzną: czujniki laserowe i działka. Dane: * Długość: 300 m * Waga: 322,141 t Historia Saga Metarexów thumb|Niebieski Tajfun na planecie Secco W odcinku Błękitny Tajfun Tails zaprezentował swoim przyjaciołom Niebieski Tajfun, który mieli polecieć w kosmos do walki z Metarexami. Początkowo Tails planował zasilić statek Szmaragdami Chaosu, ale z powodu ich braku postanowiono wykorzystać Główny Szmaragd. Tails i Chris zajmowali się konfigurowaniem statku, Amy, Cream, Cheese i Cosmo nosiły prowiant na statek, a Sonic i Knuckles przynosili materiały budowlane. Metarex Spike próbował przeszkodzić bohaterom w wystartowaniu Niebieskiego Tajfunu, ale Sonic obronił statek przed jego kolcami. Ostatecznie Niebieski Tajfun został aktywowany i zniszczył Metarex Spike'a, wystrzeliwując z Działa Naddźwiękowego Sonica. Niebieski Tajfun poleciał w kosmos. W odcinku Planeta pełna wody Niebieski Tajfun wodował na Planecie Secco. Z jego pokładu bohaterowie popłynęli w dwuosobowych łodziach podwodnych. Później Tails i Chris polecieli z pokładu Niebieskiego Tajfunu Tornadem X i Hyper Tornadem. W odcinku Wróg w potrzebie Niebieski Tajfun wyłonił się z pustyni Planety Secco i wystrzelił Sonica z Działa Naddźwiękowego, aby zniszczyć Metarex Jumpee. W odcinku Walka w lodowym pałacu Chris zainstalował na statku system wykrywania Szmaragdów Chaosu. Niebieski Tajfun kierował się na Planetę Breezy. W trakcie lądowania został zaatakowany przez Metarex Gigataila. Mimo że Tajfun zniszczył Metarexa za pomocą swoich rakiet, sam odniósł poważne uszkodzenia i rozbił się na planecie. Tails, Amy i Cream pozostali na statku aby go naprawić, a pozostali udali się na eksplorację planety. Niebieski Tajfun zatamował potem lawinę śniegu, która groziła Tornadu X zasypaniem. Później Niebieski Tajfun stopił Metarex Crystala za pomocą swojego działka laserowego. Chris zmodyfikował później system szukania Szmaragdów Chaosu, aby nie namierzał fałszywek. W docinku Desperackie poszukiwanie Sonica Niebieski Tajfun został zaatakowany przez Metarex Carrera, który zaczął miażdżyć jego skrzydła. Ostatecznie Metarex został zniszczony, po tym jak Sonic został wystrzelony z Działa Naddźwiękowego. Niebieski Tajfun musiał lądować na pobliskiej roślinnej planecie, aby bohaterowie mogli odszukać Sonica. Później Chris poleciał z pokładu Niebieskiego Tajfunu na pomoc przyjaciołom. Gdy bohaterowie znaleźli Sonica i pokonali swoich wrogów, wrócili na Niebieski Tajfun. thumb|left|Niebieski Tajfun ucieka przed czarną dziurą W odcinku Chaotix wyrusza w kosmos Sonic wypadł z Niebieskiego Tajfunu w przestrzeń kosmiczną, a Knuckles poleciał znaleźć jeża i przybyć mu z pomocą. Pod nieobecność Sonica na Niebieski Tajfun przyleciał Statek kosmiczny Chaotix, który bohaterowie pomylili z Metarexami. W wyniku nieporozumienia wszyscy trzej detektywi z Chaotix zostali zaatakowani, ilekroć próbowali wejść na Niebieski Tajfun. Gdy odlecieli, Tails dostrzegł dopiero że statek kosmiczny nie należał do Metarexów. Niebieski Tajfun poleciał za statkiem kosmicznym Chaotix, który wpadł w turbulencje. Niebieski Tajfun złapał statek i wciągnął go na pokład. Gdy wszystko się wyjaśniło, Chaotix mogli dostarczyć rzeczy Chrisa na Tajfun. Później Vector porwał Cream i Cosmo, a Niebieski Tajfun poleciał za nim w pościg. W trakcie próby złapania statku, Espio zniszczył mechaniczne ramiona Niebieskiego Tajfunu za pomocą szurikenów. Ostatecznie jednak wrócił Sonic i rozwiązał spór. W odcinku Shadow powrócił? Niebieski Tajfun znalazł się w pobliżu Planety Obidon, na której wylądował. Gdy Metarex Deserd zaatakował, Sonic i jego przyjaciele schronili się pod Niebieskim Tajfunem przed spadającymi z nieba strzałami. Osłony Tajfunu zaczęły słabnąć z czasem, ale ostatecznie zjawił się Shadow i położył kres Metarexowi. W odcinku Statek zagłady Niebieski Tajfun został zaatakowany przez Scarship. Zamiast walczyć bezpośrednio, Niebieski Tajfun rozprzestrzenił dookoła energię swoich osłon, tworząc chmurę gęstego dymu, co miało utrudnić Scarshipowi strzelanie. Wyrzucił następnie z pokładu kilka mebli, aby Scarship pomyślał że zniszczył statek. Scarship domyślił się podstępu, ale nie spodziewał się że Sonic, Amy i Knuckles będą ukryci w jednej z wyrzuconych w kosmos szafek. Bohaterowie zapchali działa Scarshipa, czyniąc go niezdolnym do oddania strzału. Statek próbował jednak szarżować na Niebieski Tajfun. Na szczęście Shadow odrzucił go w tył. Gdy Scarship miał eksplodować, Shadow zatrzymał w jego obrębie czas za pomocą Kontroli Chaosu. Niebieski Tajfun wykorzystał to i nałożył na Scarship tunel czasoprzestrzenny. Następnie Sonic został wystrzelony z Działa Naddźwiękowego i odepchnął Scarship w tunel czasoprzestrzenny. W efekcie statek eksplodował nie wyrządzając nikomu krzywdy. W odcinku Podziemny sekret Niebieski Tajfun wylądował na spustoszonej przez Metarexy planecie. W odcinkach Baza Metarexów i Sonic kontra Shadow Niebieski Tajfun próbował zbliżyć się do Stacji Metarexów, która była bardzo pilnie strzeżona. Aby uniknąć wykrycia, bohaterowie zasłonili statek meteorem. Jednak nawet wtedy nie mogli się dostać do fortecy. Postanowili więc połączył siły z załogą Crimson Egg. Gdy systemy bazy zostały wyłączone, z Niebieskiego Tajfunu poleciały Tornado X i Statek kosmiczny Amy. Później okazało się, że stacja była pułapką. Niebieski Tajfun został otoczony przez flotę Red Pine'a i z trudem blokował nadlatujące strzały za pomocą osłon. Gdy stacja została zniszczona, w jej miejscu powstała czarna dziura. Wszyscy bohaterowie wrócili na Niebieski Tajfun i zabrali ze sobą Sonica. Udało im się wyrwać spod przyciągania czarnej dziury dzięki energii Głównego Szmaragdu. thumb|Niebieski Tajfun ucieka przed flotą Metarexów W odcinku Misja - dobrana para załoga Niebieskiego Tajfunu dokonywała napraw na statku po ostatniej bitwie. Później Chaotix wylądowali na pokładzie, ponieważ potrzebowali napraw na swoim statku. Cosmo zorganizowała również przyjęcie niespodziankę dla całej załogi. W odcinku Krytyczna sytuacja Niebieski Tajfun przeleciał przez Galaktyczny Korytarz. W trakcie lotu czasoprzestrzeń zaczęła się zniekształcać, mimo że statek włączył swoje osłony. Niebieski Tajfun utknął potem w gąszczu kosmicznych roślin. Bohaterowie ścięli wszystkie więzy, ale później drogę zablokowały im ciężkie skały. Niebieski Tajfun nie mógł się obrócić, aby móc przebić się przez skały. Yellow Zelkova zaatakował po chwili bohaterów. Sonic i Knuckles wykorzystali jego siłę do obrócenia Niebieskiego Tajfunu. Dzięki temu statek był w odpowiedniej pozycji, aby wystrzelić Sonica z Działa Naddźwiękowego i jednocześnie pokonać Yellow Zelkovę, oraz zniszczyć blokadę. Niebieski Tajfun poleciał do galaktyki Metarexów. W odcinku Pułapka Black Narcissusa Niebieski Tajfun był od kilku godzin atakowany przez Metarexy. Załoga domyśliła się w końcu, że Metarexy chcą ich zaprowadzić w pewne miejsce. Niebieski Tajfun dotarł w pobliże spustoszonej planety. Niebieski Tajfun otrzymał wiadomość od Black Narcissusa, którą przetłumaczyła Cosmo. Pominęła jednak część wiadomości i wymknęła się, odlatując z Niebieskiego Tajfunu statkiem kosmicznym Amy. Jej ucieczkę zasłonił jasne fajerwerki. Niebieski Tajfun nie był w stanie wykryć zniknięcia Cosmo, ponieważ Chris wyłączył alarm. Później Niebieski Tajfun wystrzelił Sonica z Działa Naddźwiękowego do bazy Black Narcissusa. Gdy Sonic i jego przyjaciele wrócili bezpiecznie na pokład, Niebieski Tajfun poleciał dalej. W odcinku Planeta Marmolim Niebieski Tajfun natknął się na statek kosmiczny, na którym znajdowali się Lue, Momo i Lylem. Tajfun przechwycił mniejszy statek i zawiózł jego załogę na Plantę Marmolim, zgodnie z prośbą. Bohaterowie otrzymali w nagrodę Szmaragd Chaosu. Później Niebieski Tajfun wykorzystał Działo Naddźwiękowe do wystrzelenia Sonica pod powierzchnię planety, w celu zlikwidowania komórki nowotworowej odcinającej planecie dostęp do wody. W odcinku Terror na Tajfunie Niebieski Tajfun natknął się na nieznany statek, który uciekał przed myśliwcami Metarexów. Sonic i Chris polecieli Hyper Tornadem z myśliwcem. W tym czasie Knuckles dostrzegł, że coś niepokojące zaczęło dziać się z Głównym Szmaragdem. Później Niebieski Tajfun poleciał do galaktycznego tunelu, którego ściany tworzyła gęsta energia. Tajfun ostrożnie leciał przez tunel w stronę małego statku. Gdy statek wyciągnął swoje mechaniczne ramię aby zebrać statek, nieznany pilot odciął ramię. Okazało się, że statkiem sterował Decoe, który zwabił bohaterów w pułapkę. Niebieski Tajfun zaczął być atakowany przez całą flotę Metarexów. Statki kosmiczne Amy, Cream, oraz Hyper Tornado poleciały do walki. Kiedy Metarexy wzmocniły ostrzał, wszyscy wycofali się na Tajfun. Sonic został wystrzelony z Działa Naddźwiękowego, ale zatrzymała go plazmowa osłona. Jeż był ranny, a silnik również uległ uszkodzeniu. Niebieski Tajfun znalazł się w krytycznej sytuacji. Ostatecznie Tails wpadł na pomysł uratowania całej załogi. Sonic i Chris polecieli Hyper Tornadem i za pomocą tunelu pierścieni utorowali sobie drogę do rdzenia energii. Sonic odwrócił kierunek przepływu mocy i wyzwolił ją w postaci silnej fali uderzeniowej. Hyper Tornado wróciło z niebieskim jeżem na pokład. Dzięki wsparciu Knucklesa, Główny Szmaragd zapewnił wystarczająco dużo energii, aby Niebieski Tajfun odleciał poza zasięg laserów Metarexów. Statek przebił się dzięki skoncentrowanym na przedzie osłonom przez falę energii i wydostał. thumb|left|Niebieski Tajfun połączony z Crimson Egg W odcinku Polowanie na jeża Niebieski Tajfun wylądował na nienazwanej planecie, gdzie Sonic i jego przyjaciele ukrywali się przed Metarexami i szukali części do naprawy statku. Doktor Eggman stworzył imitację Niebieskiego Tajfunu, która zwiodła flotę Metarexów czekającą na prawdziwy statek. Niebieski Tajfun bez problemów opuścił planetę, unikając zagrożenia ze strony floty Pale Bayleafa. Natomiast imitacja została zniszczona, odsłaniając ukryte w środku Crimson Egg. W odcinku Kim są Metarexy? Myśliwce Metarexów ścigały Niebieski Tajfun. Tajfun próbował zgubić przeciwników, wysyłając im balony wytwarzające zasłony dymne. Kiedy Hyper Tornado miało polecieć do walki z myśliwcami, pojawił się Yellow Zelkova, który złapał Niebieski Tajfun i zrzucił go na powierzchnię targanej burzami planety. Zelkova próbował zniszczyć rozbity Tajfun, a później zepchnąć go do jeziora lawy. Ostatecznie bohaterowie pokonali przeciwnika i mogli opuścić planetę. W odcinku Cosmo i konspiracja Shadow włamał się na Niebieski Tajfun, podczas gdy Tails wyłączył na chwilę systemy obronne. Shadow chciał zabić Cosmo, ale Tails zaczął z nią uciekać. Shadow pokonał Sonica i Chrisa na pokładzie Tajfunu i stoczył dwa pojedynki z Knucklesem. W trakcie pościgu Shadow namierzał Tailsa i Cosmo za pomocą czujników ciepła, a później za pomocą kamer Niebieskiego Tajfunu, do którego miał dostęp dzięki specjalnemu urządzeniu. W hangarze Niebieskiego Tajfunu doszło do eksplozji, gdy Shadow zniszczył Tornado X. Gdy Tails i Cosmo uciekali na górny pokład, Shadow aktywował czujniki laserowe, które włączyły działka obronne. Aby pozbyć się Shadowa, Tails zwabił go w pułapkę i wystrzelił z Działa Naddźwiękowego w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Shadow wrócił jednak na pokład dzięki Kontroli Chaosu wykonanej na fałszywym Szmaragdzie Chaosu. Shadow był bliski zabicia Cosmo, ale niespodziewanie zjawił się Dark Oak, który rozbił szybę na mostku kapitańskim i ukradł z niego Szmaragd Chaosu. Specjalne kleiste kule zakleiły otwór, ale mostek był zrujnowany. Niebieski Tajfun został przeniesiony przez klejnot na piersi Cosmo w okolice planety Green Gate. W odcinku Zaginiona planeta Niebieski Tajfun rozbił się na powierzchni planety Green Gate. Amy i Rouge poleciały z pokładu Tajfunu statkiem kosmicznym, aby zbadać planetę. Tails, Chris i Knuckles skanowali w tym czasie Cosmo, aby przekonać się czy rzeczywiście była szpiegiem Metarexów. Cream i Cheese sprzątali pokój Cosmo na Niebieskim Tajfunie. Później Chris analizował dane dostarczone przez Rouge, na temat planów Metarexów, za pomocą komputera Niebieskiego Tajfunu. Cosmo próbowała się wymknąć z pokładu, ale została zatrzymana przez Tailsa i jego przyjaciół. W odcinku Anioł złośliwości Bokkun dostarczył na Niebieski Tajfun wiadomość o pojmaniu przez Metarexy Doktora Eggmana. Tails zaprezentował nowy mostek kapitański Niebieskiego Tajfunu, dzięki któremu bohaterowie mogli wznowić działanie Niebieskiego Tajfunu. Statek poleciał do ostatecznej walki z Metarexami. W trakcie pojedynku Black Narcissus zniszczył działo laserowe Tajfunu, odbijając jego laser swoim lustrem. Knuckles i Rouge toczyli z dowódcą Metarexów walkę na pokładzie Niebieskiego Tajfunu. Później Niebieski Tajfun ostrzeliwał Final Mova, ale jego pociski nie były skuteczne. Statek został poważnie uszkodzony przez Dark Oaka. Zagrożeniu uległ również silnik statku. W odcinku Światło w ciemności Niebieski Tajfun połączył się z Crimson Egg, otrzymując od niego moc potrzebną do wystrzelenia całej energii Głównego Szmaragdu w Final Mova. Przed oddaniem strzału Shadow powstrzymywał Dark Oaka przed zniszczeniem Niebieskiego Tajfunu. W końcu Niebieski Tajfun wystrzelił z Działa Naddźwiękowego, zabijając Pale Bayleafa i Black Narcissusa i trafiając Dark Oaka. W odcinku Nieustraszona przyjaciółka Dark Oak rozpoczął proces zalesiania w całej galaktyce. Niebieski Tajfun i Crimson Egg zostały oplecione przez grube gałęzie. Gdy Final Mova chciał zniszczyć całą galaktykę, bohaterowie zaczęli przekazywać całą energię Niebieskiego Tajfunu i Crimson Egg do Działa Naddźwiękowego. Dzięki poświęceniu Cosmo, Super Sonic i Super Shadow zostali wystrzeleni z działa i zniszczyli Final Mova. Działo Naddźwiękowe uległo zniszczeniu, a pod koniec walki sam Niebieski Tajfun był w opłakanym stanie. W odcinku Odrodzenie planet Niebieski Tajfun i Crimson Egg znalazły się w zasięgu deszczu Planeto Jaj, które wracały do swoich planet po zniszczeniu Final Mova. Eggman i jego roboty zaczęli naprawę Niebieskiego Tajfunu i Crimson Egg, aby mogli wrócić do domu. Galeria Sonic X karta 105.png|Karta Sonic X ep 54 040.png|Błękitny Tajfun Sonic X ep 54 094.png|Błękitny Tajfun Sonic X ep 54 103.png|Błękitny Tajfun Sonic X ep 54 107.png|Błękitny Tajfun Sonic X ep 54 114.png|Błękitny Tajfun Sonic X ep 55 006.png|Planeta pełna wody Sonic X ep 55 013.png|Planeta pełna wody Sonic X ep 55 014.png|Planeta pełna wody Sonic X ep 55 015.png|Planeta pełna wody Sonic X ep 57 000.png|Walka w lodowym pałacu Sonic X ep 57 010.png|Walka w lodowym pałacu Sonic X ep 57 011.png|Walka w lodowym pałacu Sonic X ep 57 025.png|Walka w lodowym pałacu Sonic X ep 57 031.png|Walka w lodowym pałacu Sonic X ep 57 081.png|Walka w lodowym pałacu Sonic X ep 57 118.png|Walka w lodowym pałacu Sonic X ep 57 120.png|Walka w lodowym pałacu Sonic X ep 57 129.png|Walka w lodowym pałacu Sonic X ep 58 132.png|Desperackie poszukiwanie Sonica Sonic X ep 59 047.png|Chaotix wyrusza w kosmos Sonic X ep 59 107.png|Chaotix wyrusza w kosmos Sonic X ep 59 115.png|Chaotix wyrusza w kosmos Sonic X ep 59 169.png|Chaotix wyrusza w kosmos Sonic X ep 60 022.png|Shadow powrócił? Sonic X ep 60 116.png|Shadow powrócił? Sonic X ep 60 118.png|Shadow powrócił? Sonic X ep 61 088.png|Statek zagłady Sonic X ep 61 095.png|Statek zagłady Sonic X ep 61 115.png|Statek zagłady Sonic X ep 61 139.png|Statek zagłady Sonic X ep 61 153.png|Statek zagłady Sonic X ep 62 159.png|Podziemny sekret Sonic X ep 63 017.png|Baza Metarexów Sonic X ep 63 020.png|Baza Metarexów Sonic X ep 63 051.png|Baza Metarexów Sonic X ep 63 110.png|Baza Metarexów Sonic X ep 64 001.png|Sonic kontra Shadow Sonic X ep 64 028.png|Sonic kontra Shadow Sonic X ep 64 028.png|Sonic kontra Shadow Sonic X ep 64 062.png|Sonic kontra Shadow Sonic X ep 64 176.png|Sonic kontra Shadow Sonic X ep 64 181.png|Sonic kontra Shadow Sonic X ep 64 182.png|Sonic kontra Shadow Sonic X ep 65 001.png|Misja - dobrana para Sonic X ep 66 001.png|Krytyczna sytuacja Sonic X ep 66 020.png|Krytyczna sytuacja Sonic X ep 66 021.png|Krytyczna sytuacja Sonic X ep 66 027.png|Krytyczna sytuacja Sonic X ep 66 034.png|Krytyczna sytuacja Sonic X ep 66 050.png|Krytyczna sytuacja Sonic X ep 66 064.png|Krytyczna sytuacja Sonic X ep 66 181.png|Krytyczna sytuacja Sonic X ep 66 182.png|Krytyczna sytuacja Sonic X ep 66 184.png|Krytyczna sytuacja Sonic X ep 66 189.png|Krytyczna sytuacja Sonic X ep 67 009.png|Pułapka Black Narcissusa Sonic X ep 67 012.png|Pułapka Black Narcissusa Sonic X ep 67 017.png|Pułapka Black Narcissusa Sonic X ep 67 019.png|Pułapka Black Narcissusa Sonic X ep 67 020.png|Pułapka Black Narcissusa Sonic X ep 67 070.png|Pułapka Black Narcissusa Sonic X ep 67 098.png|Pułapka Black Narcissusa Sonic X ep 67 148.png|Pułapka Black Narcissusa Sonic X ep 70 007.png|Terror na Tajfunie Sonic X ep 70 010.png|Terror na Tajfunie Sonic X ep 70 013.png|Terror na Tajfunie Sonic X ep 70 015.png|Terror na Tajfunie Sonic X ep 70 022.png|Terror na Tajfunie Sonic X ep 70 050.png|Terror na Tajfunie Sonic X ep 70 057.png|Terror na Tajfunie Sonic X ep 70 064.png|Terror na Tajfunie Sonic X ep 70 073.png|Terror na Tajfunie Sonic X ep 70 075.png|Terror na Tajfunie Sonic X ep 70 077.png|Terror na Tajfunie Sonic X ep 70 127.png|Terror na Tajfunie Sonic X ep 70 130.png|Terror na Tajfunie Sonic X ep 70 132.png|Terror na Tajfunie Sonic X ep 70 145.png|Terror na Tajfunie Sonic X ep 70 181.png|Terror na Tajfunie Sonic X ep 70 206.png|Terror na Tajfunie Sonic X ep 70 207.png|Terror na Tajfunie Sonic X ep 70 209.png|Terror na Tajfunie Sonic X ep 70 215.png|Terror na Tajfunie Sonic X ep 70 216.png|Terror na Tajfunie Sonic X ep 70 222.png|Terror na Tajfunie Sonic X ep 70 223.png|Terror na Tajfunie Sonic X ep 70 230.png|Terror na Tajfunie Sonic X ep 70 231.png|Terror na Tajfunie Sonic X ep 71 146.png|Polowanie na jeża Sonic X ep 71 159.png|Polowanie na jeża Sonic X ep 71 162.png|Polowanie na jeża Sonic X ep 72 011.png|Kim są Metarexy? Sonic X ep 72 020.png|Kim są Metarexy? Sonic X ep 72 037.png|Kim są Metarexy? Sonic X ep 72 040.png|Kim są Metarexy? Sonic X ep 72 041.png|Kim są Metarexy? Sonic X ep 72 042.png|Kim są Metarexy? Sonic X ep 72 118.png|Kim są Metarexy? Sonic X ep 72 156.png|Kim są Metarexy? Sonic X ep 72 170.png|Kim są Metarexy? Sonic X ep 72 206.png|Kim są Metarexy? Sonic X ep 73 001.png|Cosmo i konspiracja Sonic X ep 73 199.png|Cosmo i konspiracja Sonic X ep 74 001.png|Zaginiona planeta Sonic X ep 74 002.png|Zaginiona planeta Sonic X ep 74 005.png|Zaginiona planeta Sonic X ep 74 013.png|Zaginiona planeta Sonic X ep 75 008.png|Anioł złośliwości Sonic X ep 75 014.png|Anioł złośliwości Sonic X ep 75 015.png|Anioł złośliwości Sonic X ep 75 071.png|Anioł złośliwości Sonic X ep 75 207.png|Anioł złośliwości Sonic X ep 75 218.png|Anioł złośliwości Sonic X ep 75 234.png|Anioł złośliwości Sonic X ep 75 244.png|Anioł złośliwości Sonic X ep 76 013.png|Światło w ciemności Sonic X ep 76 100.png|Światło w ciemności Sonic X ep 76 104.png|Światło w ciemności Sonic X ep 76 117.png|Światło w ciemności Sonic X ep 76 168.png|Światło w ciemności Sonic X ep 77 035.png|Nieustraszona przyjaciółka Sonic X ep 77 085.png|Nieustraszona przyjaciółka Sonic X ep 77 088.png|Nieustraszona przyjaciółka Sonic X ep 77 117.png|Nieustraszona przyjaciółka Sonic X ep 77 154.png|Nieustraszona przyjaciółka Sonic X ep 77 205.png|Nieustraszona przyjaciółka Sonic X ep 77 206.png|Nieustraszona przyjaciółka Sonic X ep 78 065.png|Odrodzenie planet Sonic X ep 78 103.png|Odrodzenie planet Planet Egg erupcja ep 78.png|Odrodzenie planet Kategoria:Pojazdy (Sonic X)